Honey, this mirror isn't big enough for both of us
by MagdileanaO
Summary: AU vampire story about power, betryal, love and revenge. Involves Steph, Randy, HHH, Cody, Ted, Shawn, the McMahons and many other wwe superstars, a couple of differnt pairings too. Rated m for future smut, violence and probably swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**My first AU, please review because I want to turn this into a longer story if I get good feedback. I don't own anyone or anything, even if I wish I did.**

*******************************************************************************************************

She stalked him as she would stalk her prey. He showed no fear, no regret, no emotion at all. He merely matched her stare as she sauntered around where he was sat. The room was deathly silent, apart from the low moans of the young man on the ground. Neither person paid much attention to him. His face was contorted in pain. He clutched desperately at his stomach, his throat, his wrists, but he was never able to catch or sooth the pain shooting around his body. It was excruciating. His low moans were occasionally peppered with full wails that seemed to spring from the very depths of his soul.

Stephanie directed her attention to the young man in pain. She fleetingly remembered her own transformation. It was so long ago now that it was hard to recall in its entirety. If she was thinking correctly, the young man should almost be done. The pain should have reached its apex by now. He would soon fall into the last sleep he would ever have. Everything would settle in his body. His teeth would form. His blood would run cold and eventually die. His skin would lighten ever so slightly. His face would take on that ageless, beautiful quality the ones taken young always seemed to adopt. And his spirit would change, not completely though. He would retain qualities of his former self. They would be magnified. Stephanie wondered what this young man would embody. She had known him briefly before her partner had taken him. He was enthusiastic. Stephanie mused that was a very good quality to retain. It would help him serve his purpose. The young man had also been kind and compassionate. This is what worried Stephanie. Sometimes these qualities were retained. They manifested themselves differently after the transformation. Some creatures became sympathetic. They fed only on murderers, rapists and criminals. They only fed on those not deserving of life and actually respected humans. Stephanie gave a dry cackle at the utter foolishness of that notion. In extreme cases compassion and kindness resulted in an aversion to humans completely. These lowly creatures survived on animals they hunted, and on blood bank raids. They made Stephanie angry. Creatures should accept their nature. It was who they are. Why not have fun with the mayhem and chaos they were created to cause was her reasoning for her behaviour. She herself retained qualities of her former self. She had been intelligent. She had been manipulative and devious when the situation called for it. This is what she carried to her new life.

The young man fell quiet. Stephanie decided that he shouldn't be a problem. Even if he did retain any compassion and kindness, it could be mostly eradicated. The man in the chair was watching the young man on the floor intently. He was important, one of the most powerful of their kind that Stephanie had ever encountered. That was part of his magnetic attraction. Stephanie loved power. She loved having it, and she loved the whole game of acquiring more. Capturing the attention of the man in the chair had been her greatest achievement. He was in demand. Both humans and vampires responded to his electricity. He was very handsome. Despite being almost 100, he had the face of a man in his twenties, which of course was when he was taken. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes that shifted colour depending on his mood. He was tall and strong. He was a presence. He enjoyed the attention he attracted, and it meant he didn't have to lower himself to hunting in dark alleys for food like some of his unfortunate fellow creatures. Women and men, human and creature alike clamoured to be alone with him. Sometimes it really was all too easy for him. If anybody could enslave another's soul, it was this man. The young man on the floor didn't stand a chance.

'_Did you really need another one?' _Stephanie eventually said. Her voice cut through the silence like a knife.

'_Need? No. Want? Most definitely. Isn't he exquisite? And one more never hurts when the battle thickens.' _The man never raised his eyes from the floor as he spoke.

Stephanie had to agree, the young man was exquisite. He was tall and strong, like his taker. His eyes were a soft hazel. That wouldn't last. They would get harder and sharper. He had a handsome face. That would take on an intensity he never had while human. He was a good choice. Agile and strong, he could certainly be put to some use. And the man was right, when battle came, they would need every ally they could gather.

The man in the chair drew his attention away from the young man on the floor. His eyes fixated on Stephanie. With an urgent firmness he stood up, took her hand and pulled her close. Their lips almost met. She could feel his hard body pressed up against hers. His hand ran through her long hair. He seemed intoxicated by her. She was sure she looked how he felt. He kissed her, ever so softly. His cold lips sent a shiver down her spine, such a strange effect he had on her. She pulled away. It was time to go.

'_How long?' _he asked.

'_Soon love, be patient. Everything is nearly ready.' _Stephanie could sense the anger well up in him.

'_I can't wait much longer. I may have to take things into my own hands soon.' _The man meant that as a threat. Two things bothered him about the situation. Stephanie's role and how long it was taking. Stephanie knew this. She knew about his jealousy. She could not let him do everything himself though. He could jeopardise all she was working for. One wrong move or flash of emotion and she would lose everything instead of gaining the world.

'_No, you won't have to. Entertain yourself with your new toy,' _she said as she glanced at Cody writhing in his sleep like state on the floor.

'_We move in a week. I will be back tomorrow. I'll slip out at 12.' _He would have to wait a week, it was the best she could do.

'_You better get home to your husband, before he gets suspicious. ' _the man spat, his voice loaded with venom. He turned away. Stephanie sighed. Juggling was getting so tiresome. It would all pay off in the end though.

'_Randy, don't worry. I will go home to him. He loves me. He won't be suspicious until it's too late and we have everything we ever desired. Hunter is a wise man, but blind when it come to me.' _Stephanie smirked at the thought of it all. It was Randy's turn to sigh. He turned and kissed her once more before letting her out the door.

A week. He hoped he could wait a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter tried his best to seem interested, but these meetings had become so tedious. There really was no need for them. The city was well under his control. No threats to his power had been made in years, except for the sporadic one from a crazed vampire half delirious with his situation. They would all follow the same pattern. They would threaten to expose themselves to the human public of the city via a bloody rampage, unless of course Hunter relinquished control to him. These vamps would have nobody for support except themselves. The solution to get rid of them was usually quick liquidation by his guards, and both the human public and vampire nation would be none the wiser. Sometimes Hunter mused that maybe these vamps didn't even want power. Maybe they wanted liquidation. If he was forced to wander the streets alone, Hunter thought that eternity would definitely be too long to exist.

This made his thoughts wander to Stephanie. She was late. He wished she would allow a member of his guard to accompany her while she hunted and fed, but she always insisted the game was more fun alone. At least she was more than capable of handling herself. Nobody ever came close to besting her in skirmishes, and the status of being his mate meant nobody in their right mind would cross her.

Hunter also suspected her choice of victim was the reason he was never allowed accompany her anymore. In the early days, soon after they found each other, they would hunt together. Stephanie always chose the same type of human, always young and always female. They would also always be exquisitely beautiful. They had skin that seemed made of porcelain, and long soft hair. They would have bodies to rival her own and alluring scents of floral and vanilla, and the less clothing the better. She relished her kill. She took her time draining them. She listened to their screams with a slight smile. Sometimes it seemed to Hunter that Stephanie took a perverse pleasure in climbing on top of such a young woman and feel writhing in pain under her before death took them.

Hunter asked her one day why she always chose these women and killed in such a manner. He considered hunting simply a necessity. He killed randomly and just to sustain himself. He meant no harm by the query. He was simply in the first flushes of love and wanted to know her mind as well as her body. She refused to answer. She never went hunting with him again. He had pondered the answer for years until an acquaintance of hers enlightened him to some extent. Stephanie apparently had a hidden dark side. She was manipulative and devious. She had a jealous streak and killed those who she considered more beautiful so they could never join their kind and take focus from her. Her main concern now would be them also taking Hunter's attention. If this were true he considered it quite sweet that she was so protective. He would never leave her of course, they were meant for each other. He known she could be afflicted with jealousy but he dismissed the acquaintances claim of a dark side. He knew Stephanie. She could be a little dark but she was a very good companion for him. They understood each other in every way. They enjoyed each other's company. She didn't shirk from helping him with his duty of running the city, she was enthusiastic. She offered suggestions and often dealt deftly with those that she considered a threat to his power. In many ways she had as much power as he did. He didn't mind of course. The only thing that irked him slightly was her wish to expand his borders of control. With a guard of his magnitude he could easily take and hold the surrounding cities, but he didn't see a need. He had his control here, and he was on good terms with the neighbouring vamps Kane and Adam for the first time in years. If he tried to capture land the resulting fights would surely attract human attention. The last thing he wanted was human armies witch hunting vampires. He was quite content to rule without being known. Luckily he seemed to have talked sense into her on that point however. She hadn't pushed the issue for weeks.

A door clicked and he sensed it was her. She entered the room seconds later. He wasn't finished the meeting with his councillors but he waved them away. The tried to quickly tell him about a possible threat, some southern vamp; Randy something or other. Stories had followed him about rebellions, take over's and trouble in the south, and dogged his arrival to the city. Hunter had no time to listen to speculation about another renegade threat that could quickly be eradicated. Also, this vamp had made no indication of hostile behaviour. Until he did, Hunter didn't care. Stephanie must have echoed his sentiments as she barked at the councillors to leave. The only thing on his mind right now was his love. From the way she greeted him she felt the same. As she led him to their private quarters he quickly forgot about the councillors and their tepid warnings. He had everything and always would.


End file.
